


Saeyoung Choi: Relationship Headcanons

by keeperofthefour



Series: Mystic Messenger Headcanons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Dating Saeyoung comes with a particular set of...quirks.  But you're guaranteed to have the time of your LIFE when he chooses you.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: Mystic Messenger Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Saeyoung Choi: Relationship Headcanons

He’s playful, corny, and ridiculous most of the time. A happy Saeyoung is a jokester, a prankster, a lover of all things slap-stick and over the top. Be prepared for classic pranks  _ and  _ his own special brand of humor. 

One of his favorite things to do is just  _ watch _ you. Walking, dancing, cleaning, working...he’s watching. Not in a creepy way, but you’ll often feel his mischievous smirk if you’re walking in front of him. He likes to watch the swing of your hips, the way your hair blows in the breeze. Careful, though! He’ll sneak up behind you and swat your backside before slotting his hand into the pocket of your jeans, then plant a noisy, sloppy kiss on your cheek with a little hoppity hop and a silly giggle.  _ God,  _ he loves you. Every little detail. And every day he wakes up, he thanks his lucky stars that you are his and he is yours. He really thinks you’re out of his league and can’t understand what you see in a guy like him.

Every time he goes out for any reason, he brings you something back. A candy bar, a pack of gum, a funny little trinket that reminded him of you. You’ve got quite a collection of random action figures, brain teaser puzzles, and miniatures, ranging from insultingly cheap to overtly expensive. 

He’s touch-starved. Except for when he’s working, he’s on you like glue in some way or another. Hand holding; arms around your waist as he waddles behind you through the house, his chin on your shoulder while you’re both giggling like mad; sitting on the couch or lying in bed, he’s got his legs tangled with yours, fingers laced together with yours, or threading through your hair. He’ll braid it for you while watching tv (he’s actually quite good at it!).

Kisses, kisses, kisses. Especially when your relationship is new, but the fire remains even years after you’re together. But, at first? He’s insatiable. Be careful, though...kisses with Saeyoung often lead to more, so you have to know when to stop him or when you’re in the mood to take things further. He’s also fond of playful biting, often accompanied by a growl or a snarl. Swat him away with a laugh, and he might leave you alone for a minute or two.

For all that playfulness, though, he still feels insecure. Afraid you’ll abandon him. Afraid you’ll decide one day that you’ve had enough of him and decide to leave. It’s a roller coaster at times that does get better over the years, but it takes a lot of reassurance to get him to see the light. He needs constant validation, almost to the point that it can drain you if you’re not careful, so it’s important to set healthy boundaries for yourself. You still need time for yourself, and it can be downright infuriating sometimes to have to constantly tell him that he’s worthy, that you love him, that you’re not going to leave.  _ You’re stuck with me,  _ you tease him with an elbow to the ribs. He’ll grin sheepishly and rifle a hand through his mop of red hair before toppling you over with a growl and a lick of your cheek before catching your lips in a playful but passionate kiss, effectively muffling your giddy laughter.

Gaming, gaming, gaming. PC, console, tabletop. You’re  _ that _ couple. Partners in crime, always on the lookout for the next big adventure. You meet up weekly with several other friends for a tabletop night, Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper available in plentiful quantities. Hours and hours go by, and before you know it, the sun is rising and your friends are yawning.

Saeyoung just likes to dance, especially when he’s happy. All around the house, all hours of the day. Headphones or not, he’s always got a tune in his head or in his ear. He’s skipping, drumming on surfaces, twirling you in his arms. And no matter how many times he does it, it always catches you by pleasant surprise. 

You spend a lot of time driving together. He’s let you drive his babies once or twice, but you can tell he’s nervous by the tension in his shoulders and the way he grips the door handle when you cut a corner a little too close. But when he drives, the windows are down, wind blows through your hair, arms out the window, and you’re probably screaming lyrics to some song you both know by heart. The freedom of the open road is exhilarating for him...and you.

Dates consist of movies. Picnics in an open field down an old dirt road. Stargazing on the hood of his car. Occasionally, he’ll get fixed up and take you to one of Zen’s musicals. Or out to dinner; nothing too fancy, though. 

He’s the big spoon. Period. He likes to smell your hair, to bury his face in the softness between your neck and shoulder. At the end of the day, you’re his favorite way to unwind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
